


By The Pool

by planetundersiege



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Kissing, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn, Romance, Short Story, Vaginal Sex, a bit fluffy, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “What took you so long?” he asked as his lover approached, and she just smiled.“Doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”She untied the knot on her robe, opened it up before letting it fall towards the ground.





	By The Pool

“Isn’t it a bit too late for that?” Gabriel asked as he looked over at Nathalie. She had changed out of her work attire, letting her hair down, looking beautiful as it framed her face. The sun had set long ago, and the couple would usually go to bed at this hour, but today things were different.

“I know Gabriel, but I really want to swim. What about a quick dip in the pool before we go to bed? Please, I’m so exhausted and need to relax a bit.”

“Well.” Gabriel said, a smile growing on his face. “How could I ever say no to you?”

“Well, I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick, go before me, will you?”

Gabriel nodded as Nathalie disappeared into the bathroom. He himself quickly got out of his clothes, and put his swim trunks on, walking through the gigantic mansion towards their private pool. The lights were off, yet you still managed to see. He sat down beside the water, deciding to wait for Nathalie. A few minutes passed, and he began to wonder if he should go check on her, but as he once again stood up, and was about to walk, she emerged from the doorway, wearing her robe. That was nothing out of the ordinary, Nathalie usually wore one when she walked around the house if she wore minimal clothing, like you did at a pool, incase she would walk into Adrien. Not that she would, he was sleeping, but a habit, Gabriel guessed.

“What took you so long?” he asked as his lover approached, and she just smiled.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m here now.”

She untied the knot on her robe, opened it up before letting it fall towards the ground. The whole motion didn’t take more than a few seconds, but Gabriel froze in place, now understanding why she had worn the robe. Underneath it, she was nude.

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat as he laid her eyes on her, taking in the sight, and every beautiful piece of her. She was gorgeous, and he felt warm as he began to grow, his member aching as it was pressed against the fabric of his shorts.

“N...nathalie!”

The woman just walked closer, smiling.

“I thought you deserved a nice surprise, you’ve been working so hard after all, _sir_.”

Gabriel let out a whimper as Nathalie stood closely, lightly beginning to run her delicate fingers over his back. She knew that was Gabriel’s weakness, along with her calling him sir. She could win him over in an instant, and she wasn’t complaining. Their bare chests touched, along with their lips, tongues battling for dominance, as Nathalie moaned. Gabriel was stroking her back, which only made her want to step closer. She felt his bulge poke into her leg, and when the two parted from their kiss to catch their breaths, Nathalie let her hand wander downwards. Seconds later, Gabriel too was naked, his erection in full bloom. Nathalie got to work immediately, leaning down, kissing the tip lightly as she stroked the base, making Gabriel moan her name. She let her tongue move around, every whimper Gabriel let out was like a small victory for her, knowing that she made him feel good.

Gabriel enjoyed every second of it, until Nathalie stopped.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

“Of course not.”

They once again embraced, and Gabriel moved his fingers downwards, touching Nathalie’s sensitive tight, moving his way towards her clit. But before he could get there, Nathalie took a step backwards, into the pool.

There was a huge splash as both of them hit the water, still in each other’s arms, Nathalie at the bottom, and as they broke the surface, she laughed. Gabriel was red, aroused by the way her wet hair framed her face, how her smile made her look so gorgeous, and her laugh being nothing else but intoxicating.

So he pressed a quick kiss onto her lips, took his hand in hers, and began to swim towards the shallow edge of the pool, and she followed. The pool was large, but soon they were beside the stairs.

“Move up a bit, will you?”

Nathalie could hear the need in Gabriel’s voice, and did as she was told. She sat on the edge, only her feet still in the water, as Gabriel placed himself between her legs, and began to press light kisses against her clit, moving his way down, letting his tongue enter her. She moaned, closed her eyes and leaned back, her hands on the floor, as pleasure built up inside of her. Gabriel did an amazing job with his tongue, he always did, he almost took her breath away, and she bit her lips as she let out small whimpers, trying really hard to not being too loud.

“Gabriel… sir… please.”

Her breathing sped up even more, and just before she was about to lose it, Gabriel stopped.

“There better be a good explanation for you stopping so early, sir.”

“Well, in fact there is.” Gabriel answered, before sitting down a bit deeper on the stairs than Nathalie, he was covered with water up to his belly button. “I’ve reserved a seat here for you.”

Before the man could say another word, Nathalie’s lips were pressed against his, and straddled him, feet on the stairs. She held his shoulders, tightly, their two bodies being so close to each other, before lowering herself onto him, the familiar feeling of being filled to the brink causing her to moan, biting Gabriel’s lip for a split second. She was the one in control, moving her hips, trying to make Gabriel hit her as deeply as possible.

It was a motion both were familiar with, yet never got tired of. As pleasure built up, both of them moaned each other’s name.

“Gabriel, please… I’m close.”

“Me too, Nathalie.”

Gabriel moved his hands over Nathalie’s back, clawing her as they sped up, everything getting more intense. At every thrust, both came closer and closer to the edge, and then finally hit it. Nathalie screamed, so loudly so that she thanked herself that they lived in a mansion, making it clear no one else heard it. Her orgasm was long, giving her a ragged breath, and a few seconds later, Gabriel finished too, burying himself as deeply inside of Nathalie as he could.

A minute passed, both adults still not moving, Nathalie still inside of Gabriel. Their hearts were beating, and their foreheads were filled with beads of sweat, along with a tender look in their eyes, and smiled on their faces

Nathalie kissed Gabriel’s nose, leaning even closer.

“So, did you like my surprise?”

“Please Nathalie, surprise me more often.”

“As you wish _sir_. Now, let’s go back to our bedroom and just cuddle.”


End file.
